True Ambitions
by Bored-is-my-favorite-word
Summary: Not everything is as it seems, are gryffindors really as cocky and prideful as everyone is lead to believe? Maybe, maybe not, but the gryffs aren't telling anyone. Slash!
1. Prologue

**Okay so my sister has been bugging me forever to put this story up and she has me at umbrella point right now to put this up. I am really proud of this story and I hope you guys all like it to!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no sue me please!**

**Warning: Contains slash, violence, obscene gestures, and other stuff not appropriate for little children. Ye have been forewarned!**

True Ambitions

Chapter 1 Prologue

By Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

Flashing neon lights blared as the music flowed through the speakers of the club. A mass of bodies was in the middle grinding and dancing against their partners. A bar was set up on the upper level and cages and platforms were hanging from the ceiling with men and women alike dancing in them. In one such cage stood two women of about sixteen. One had a distinctly Indian appearance and wore a pair of small red leather shorts and a halter-top made of leather and a deep silver color. The one who she was grinding against and was holding her hips had long brown hair with blue eyes that were glazed over in lust. She wore a small leather skirt with shorts under and a black gothic styled tube top. Both held a glisten of sweat on their skin as they grinded and twirled to the beat. Sneaking in kisses here and there they were the epiphany of lust. When the song ended they had some guys bring them down and headed through the mass of bodies to the upper levels.

They strode through and headed directly to a door where a bouncer let them in immediately as they gave him small nods. Once entering they were treated to the sight of a pair of men practically having sex with clothes on. One had short sandy blonde hair with piercing gray blue eyes that were half lidded in lust to what the other boy was doing to him. He wore baggy black pants that hung on his hips with a muscle T-shirt. The other was a small and handsome black man with slightly long hair twisted into dread locks and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He wore a pair of low-rise jeans that sat gracefully on his hips and a black leather tank top with a collar.

On the other side of the room sat a man with a woman perched in his lap thoroughly snogging him. The woman had on short leather skirt with black and white stripes and a tank top stopping above her novel. She had silky brown hair reaching her butt pulled into two braids giving her a slightly innocent look with her doe like hazel eyes. The man had spiky red hair with crystal blue eyes with flecks of green. He had tan skin and wore baggy black jeans and a black and blue muscle shirt. He spared them a glance as they entered giving a grin.

"You two look like you had fun," he said. The girl on his lap turned so she could face them.

"Look who's talking," the Indian girl said with a grin. The girl on his lap just gave them a grin.

"Yeah I was having a lot of fun actually," he said sliding his hand down her back. She gave him a half lidded heated stare and licked her lips.

"So where's Neville and Harry?" asked Lavender plopping herself down on to a love seat and pulling Parvati on to her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Hermione snorted, "You know those two. Probably paired up to seduce some poor unfortunate fellow, their almost worse then Seamus and Dean."

The mentioned two had finally stopped snogging and Seamus responded, "Hey I resent that! Neville and Harry, are way worse then us any day," he stated.

Dean nodded, "I think it's because they have to hold it in most of the year. The sexual frustration in them was so thick it was suffocating," he stated.

Lavender shuttered, "Poor guys. No sex because they have to keep up pretences. I feel bad for Harry the most though; he has to keep it in around the Dursley's." The others nodded sympathetically.

"Oh it's not too bad, there are a lot of hot guys in Privet Dr.," stated a voice as Harry and Neville entered. Out of them all Harry and Neville were probably the sexiest. Neville had beautiful curls of chestnut reaching his shoulders with a loose braid. His beautiful sapphire orbs held a heat and passion most never saw that complemented his olive skin tone. He had a lean build and was about an inch taller then Harry who was the shortest out of them all with the height of a fourteen year old. He wore leather pants that were practically painted on. As a shirt he wore a black skin-tight hoody with a Celtic knot on the front. He moved with fluid and grace and was not the clumsy boy everyone thought him to be.

Harry was almost the exact opposite. His raven black hair was to his knees tucked behind his ears except for two lone braids framing his face. He had perfect bone structure and ivory skin tone that contrasted against his large almond shaped green eyes framed by black lashes. He had pink delicate lips that were full exposing perfect white teeth when he smiled. His glasses were non-existent having gotten rid of them when he got his eyes fixed. He wore baggy green cargos that hung off his hips and were held up with a belt. A leather tank top was glued to his skin showing off his muscles, along with black skin-tight gloves to his elbows. He stood next to Neville and seemed to radiate with sex appeal.

"Most of which are strait," Hermione pointed out. Harry and Neville sat down inside with Harry at the small mini bar facing them and Neville leaning against the coffee table.

Harry gave a small smile, "Correction, most of which who used to be strait. I have that affect on people," he said giving a languid stretch.

"Except Ron of course," he said after a moment and proceeded to scowl at Ron who just grinned cheekily.

"So who did you guys trap in your little web this time?" asked Seamus with a grin.

"Some guy who seemed about thirty, not very satisfying actually," stated Neville with a dismissive waive.

"Yeah in fact, it was probably some of the worst sex I ever had," Harry stated with a grimace. The others nodded and Dean suddenly chuckled getting everyone's eyes on him.

"It's times like this where it's so funny how everyone else in the world pictures us," Dean said and the others chuckled.

"Yes, me and Lavender, the two oh so hot and crazy about boys. Because make up and eating a pickle a week are the most important things in life, " Parvati stated the others laughing.

"Oh yeah and bossy bookworm Hermione Granger," teased Ron slightly she gave a pout and poked him in the stomach.

"Oh yeah well what about that quidditch obsessed idiot Weasley, Ron," she stated with a grin.

"Girl crazy best friends Seamus and Dean," Dean joined in with a grin as Seamus gave a playful growl nipping at the others ear lobe.

"Oh I'll show you friends," he growled before proceeding to tickle him making Dean giggle slightly.

Harry looked at them before nodding, "Yes it is funny how much nobody actually knows about Gryffindor. To think that Godric Gryffindor was not as chivalrous as people would like to believe. Anyways Lavender did the shipments come in yet?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah it's come in, and we had a little trouble with the delivery people though. They wanted extra," here she smirked grimly, "payment if you catch my drift. But Parvati here took care of them. By the way Harry we're gonna need new delivery men the others had an accident." Lavender stated with a malicious grin.

Harry sighed amusement in his eyes, "You know I'm starting to run out of delivery men girls," he stated before turning his eyes to Ron.

"Ron how is the Bumblebee holding up?" he asked.

Ron stuck his tongue out, "Dumbledore still doesn't have a clue what's going on. He still believes we're all where we're supposed to be. Snape on the other hand is different," he said with a dubious look.

Harry nodded his head to continue, "Well he's been giving me and Hermione these looks mere suspicious glances come up whenever we have a slip up, even minor ones. Like me acting smarter then what I seem, or Hermione not acting like a know it all. He catches those and it's slightly unnerving."

Neville furrowed his eyebrows, "Maybe he knows something. We're not exactly sure what Voldemort is doing at this point, maybe he heard something from the Death Eaters?" he suggested.

"But what would it have to do with us? We have a very low profile, the only thing known about us are that we are eight teenagers who own a very popular dance club," Seamus replied.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she leaned forward, "A very popular dance club, which most everyone knows about, most assuredly teenagers. It would be a perfect place to keep a hide out, or at the least to spy on. Maybe Snape thought that we knew something about it Ron. I mean the only ones who would know about it would be someone who goes to clubs. Especially since no one knows anything about the supposed managers," she stated. The others eyes widened as they caught her drift.

Harry clucked his tongue, "Hm… so Voldey wart and Bumble fuck both have spies in the club. Do you think they will approach us?" he asked.

Seamus shook his head, "No, to them we are only a bunch of teenagers who own a club. They think we are weak and don't know anything." Dean cuddled in to him to soothe Seamus' annoyance.

Lavender snorted, "Obviously they don't know how hard it is to run a club that has all species in it."

Harry shrugged and was about to say something when a knock was heard at the door. They all looked at each other before Parvati cleared her throat.

"Come in!" she called and one of the bodyguards walked in his stoic face saying nothing.

"A fight has broken out downstairs, security is trying to detain it, but it is starting to spread."

Harry pushed off the side of the bar and nodded at Hermione to come with him, "Sorry Ron I'm going to have to borrow your girlfriend. It's always fun to watch her push people around." Ron nodded and gave Hermione one more kiss on the mouth before she climbed off his lap and headed over to Harry.

"Lead the way," she purred to the guard who nodded and lead them down stairs. The music was still playing and the lights still blaring, but now everyone was shouting and yelling and a circle was forming around some people. Harry and Hermione gracefully maneuvered through the crowd till they reached the fighters. It appeared to be three men, two wizards, and a werewolf. People who saw them immediately backed away scared for their lives, but the fighters continued. The werewolf looked pissed as hell, and the wizards weren't any better. Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered a spell. The three were flung back into the walls and held there before they fell to the floor.

"Now what seems to be the problem gentlemen?" asked Harry as he stared at the three who looked even madder.

"These bastards tried to knock me out. That's what!" the werewolf yelled and Harry realized the two wizards were dressed like auras. Harry felt himself grow annoyed, god why did they have to start crap in his club?

"Really? Do tell," he said his eyes narrowing. The wizards stuttered slightly and Hermione cut them off smoothly.

"I know what it is, your pea sized brains haven't seemed to realize that this is a inter species club. Not a fucking battle arena!" she yelled her eyes glinting. Harry stepped forward and let his eyes roam over everyone in the club.

"In case any of you had not realized yet, this club does not allow prejudiced of any kind to enter. If you have a problem with some of the species or people here then tough crap, you leave all of that outside of this building." He looked down at the pitiful auras and sneered at them.

"I don't want to ever see trash like you in here ever again. You can take that to your pathetic Minister." He said with a dismissive wave as the guards detained them and chucked them out of the club. Hermione signaled to start the music again, as it had been cut off during their appearance. Everyone went back to dancing and having fun.

Harry walked up to the werewolf who had calmed down slightly and pinned him with cautious eyes.

Harry gave him an apologetic grin, "I am so sorry about what happened tonight, I give you my deepest apologies. Usually trash like that is never inside the building if we can help it." He stated and he nodded wearily at him. Harry motioned for one of the guards to come over and he handed Harry something.

Harry gave him a small smile as he handed it to him, "Please take this along with my apologies once again. It's a pass that allows you automatic entrance into the club along with one other person, as long as you by pass required security as well."

The werewolf finally relaxed and put a hand behind his head with a grin, "Uh… thanks that's very thoughtful of you. So are you the owner of this club?" He asked and Harry gave him a thoughtful look for a second considering him before giving an amused smile.

"Of course, I and my co-owners manage this place. Not everyone can give out that pass to guests. May I ask what your name is?" he asked noting with amusement how he looked sheepish.

He gave him a wolfish grin, "The names Zheik what's your name?" he asked and Harry gave him a seductive smile moving closer.

"My name is Devan, (Pronounced dee-vaun) it's a pleasure to meet you Zheik. How about we get better acquainted somewhere else?" he asked leaning on him with a smirk letting his hands slip around the others neck. Zheik was quite handsome after all, and some of the best he ever had was from werewolves. Zheik smirked at him and Harry smirked also leading him towards one of the back rooms. His only thought was, 'Neville is going to be so jealous.'

**So How do you guys like? Good or not? Please review!!**


	2. Pansy Boys Run for Cover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no sue me please!**

**Warning: Contains slash, violence, obscene gestures, and other stuff not appropriate for little children. Ye have been forewarned!**

True Ambitions

Chapter 2 Pansy Boys Run for Cover

By Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

Harry sighed as he walked down Privet Drive bored out of his mind. He was wearing his Harry Potter persona again and he felt itchy. His hair was glamoured short and wild and he wore elephant sized clothes along with the hideous glasses. He had finished all of his summer homework and most of his paperwork. Right now he was thinking of what this year's fifth years were going to have to do to prove themselves. It was tradition that fifth year Gryffindors worked on a project given to them by the sixth years. Last year they had had to design an inter species club and run it. The now seventh years had had to set up muggle weapons powered by magic and then start up a secret company for it. Fred and George's year had had to set up an international business and so on and so forth. The shipments they had gotten in the other night had actually been some of those weapons for their security guards. However no one was supposed to know who they were so everyone was given an anonymous name to use. His parent's project had actually been to design the Marauders map. The Marauders however were the only ones who signed it just in case it was caught it would be put up to helping with pranks. First years were informed of this so they can build up to their intelligence and masks over a span of four years. It was funny to know Dumbledore wasn't actually a Gryffindor as most believed but a Ravenclaw. McGonagal of course knew all about it, but it was a sworn to secrecy kind of deal. McGonagal wouldn't tell anyone not even Dumbledore, Gryffindors honor.

Harry chuckled at that lost thought it was funny that no one ever realized what all the Gryffindors were up to. Especially the Slytherin's who prided themselves on their slyness. Oh he gave them credit they made fantastic spies but if you accumulated all the Gryffindors worldwide and all that each grade had done you had the best spy system on the earth. Especially the Weasley's seven children and Arthur, Molly had been a Hufflepuff so she and Dumbledore still had no idea. Of course you might think that since Peter was a Gryffindor he would have told Voldemort. That wasn't the case however because the sorting hat sent a sort of mind wipe system into any first year who goes into Gryffindor. Whenever a Gryffindor was about to betray the secrets to anyone else not in Gryffindor their entire memory was wiped of everything they knew of Gryffindor besides the stereotype things everyone knows.

He was broken from his thoughts when he was pulled into an alley. He turned to face his attacker lifting his wand Ministry be damned and gave a surprised smile.

"Remus? What are you doing with all these guards around?" he asked and Remus smirked his face appearing younger in a flash the glamour fading for a second. Gryffindors were brilliant but paranoid look at Moody.

"We have a half-hour shift of just Gryffindors, right now your swinging in the park." He stated a mischievous glint in his eyes, let it not be said Moony didn't earn his spot in the Marauders.

"Okay then what's up?" he asked and Moony turned serious as he gave him an envelope and a package.

"The envelope is something you have to read immediately and tell your year mates. It concerns your club and Dumbledore and we can't have Dumbledore discovering you guys. You have about twenty-five minutes to get from here to your room and read that note and memorize it before it burns to a crisp. Standard procedure of course, the package is a little something extra you can check out after." With that Remus was gone and Harry was hurriedly stuffing the envelope and package in his pockets. He dusted himself off as he calmly walked towards his house. He made it in five minutes flat and sat down bringing all the wards in his room up. He wasn't paranoid, just overly cautious.

_Your position has been compromised. Dumbledore is going to be sending people into the Mad Hatter. The council says to find them and report on their doings. If they prove to be a hazard then wipe them and exterminate them. Don't let Dumbledore know what's up and do not give away your status. Voldemort will more then likely be sending out spies into the club as well. We will be sending a dark mark scanner along to you with the next shipment you get. Until then keep an eye out for any of Moldy warts cronies._

It was short and to the point, just as they were supposed to be. He set it in an ashtray and left it there so it could disintegrate after its time was up. He sent out coded messages to the others to meet him at the Mad Hatter tonight. He then got bored as he went outside and scratched his ear to signify he got the message to the surrounding guards. He walked towards the gardens and got down on his knees and picked weeds from his garden. It was the only thing he was aloud to work on from the Orders threat. He had practically begged Petunia to let him she only gave in because he gave her the best garden in the neighborhood. In exchange she gave him any tools he needed and plants he wanted. That meant her small garden had been moved to the entire yard with apple trees on either side of the yard and flowers blooming everywhere. He had then become Petunia's favorite and she started to punish Dudley if he so much as spit in the yard. He should be getting a bird fountain today actually.

He took off his shirt and started in on the crab grass in his lily's. He had worked up a sweat when a truck came by with his bird fountain. Three guys got out of the truck and Harry used his shirt to wipe away some of his sweat. These guys had nice big muscles and were about two or three years older then him he would guess. He felt one rake their eyes over his form and he smirked, 'My gay senses are tingling.'

"Yes?" he asked sweetly cocking his head to the side. People were his element he could go through this with his hands tied behind his back.

"Is there a mister H. Potter around here?" he asked business like. Harry gave him a smile and answered.

"Yes, I am H. Potter, is that my bird bath?" he asked looking at the back of the truck.

"Yes it is, now could you sign here please?" he asked and Harry nodded bending over slightly and writing his name after reading through it.

"You can just set it over here next to the sunflowers," he said unruffled as the big guys hauled it over to where he pointed out. The other guy went inside to get everything settled with Petunia since she was his guardian.

"Perfect! Thanks for carrying it over here," Harry said as he got the garden hose out to fill it up. He pressed down on the nozzle letting it fill up.

"No problem, wouldn't want to leave a damsel in distress. That thing is heavy," one of them teased.

Harry snorted at the lame pick up line, "Damsel? Hardly, you obviously aren't from around here," he stated turning to face him.

"What's a guy like you need with a bird bath anyway?" asked one and Harry started to get vaguely annoyed at them and hoped they would leave soon.

"It's for my garden if your peanut sized brains can't tell," he said waving towards the yard.

"A guy working on a garden? What are you some kind've poof?" asked the other. Harry stiffened at the remark.

"You two are starting to annoy me get off my lawn and go away," he stated his hand tightening around the garden hose.

"Hey we're sorry, how about we make it up to you?" one asked and they both started forward with leers on their faces. Harry had at this point had enough.

"How about not bastards," he said and pointed the hose at them spraying them with hard water in the face soaking them. They spluttered and ran off the lawn as Harry chased them with the hose.

"That's right, run bitches! Run! You try and make a move on me again I'll be shoving your big muscled fat heads up your asses!" he yelled and chased them until they had ran into the car and locked the doors.

"And don't come back!" he yelled in the window brandishing the hose like a lethal weapon and watching them cower. How were they supposed to know he had made the water feel like boiling hot water. The neighbors would have just seen to big muscled boys get chased away by a tiny guy with a hose. Their boss rushed out hearing the racket along with Aunt Petunia.

"Oh Aunt Petunia!" he wailed throwing himself into his aunts arms. He did this with her a lot actually and she was very amused by it so she played her part.

"What? What's wrong Harry?" her voice was concerned like a mother. And the best actress award goes to…

"Those guys they tried to…to…" he let loose another wail and she quickly shushed him. Man he probably has the best Aunt in the fuck'n world.

"They tried to touch me, in bad places," he whispered watching as the bosses face quickly turned red with rage. "I stopped them from going farther with the garden hose. But… I was so scared," he whispered. The neighbors were probably getting a kick out of this right now. They all knew he was like the neighborhood slut. But he was so nice and sweet to them all that they liked him anyways. 'Besides, one house wife told him, 'you are very entertaining.'

Aunt Petunia stood up acting outraged, "Is this the kind of people you employ?! I should sue you for molesting my nephew and any mental problems he might have after this!" she screamed. The other looked just as mad.

"I can assure you of this Mrs. Dursley, those men will be fired. In fact you can even have the birdbath free! Those scoundrels will not get away with this!" he screamed. Harry almost felt bad for playing the guy like this, almost. The guy then walked off back to the truck and started yelling at the guys driving away.

"Is he gone?" Harry whispered opening an eye.

"Yes he's gone," Petunia said rolling her eyes.

"Oh good! This grass was starting to stick to me," he said popping up with a bright smile on his face.

"Harry you're so messed up," she stated and Harry grinned crossing his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, sometimes it's good to be me," he said all the while thinking, 'The fact I have an entire army of Gryffindors at my disposal has nothing to do with it.'

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Fifth Year Project

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no sue me please!**

**Warning: Contains slash, violence, obscene gestures, and other stuff not appropriate for little children. Ye have been forewarned!**

True Ambitions

Chapter 3 The Fifth Year Project

By Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

Harry looked around the room a little before waving his hand. An exact replica of him was now lying on the bed reading a book. It was only an illusion anyone in second year and up could do it. However it would be enough to fool the guards, as Moody wouldn't be on patrol. Harry dug through his trunk and grinned as he pulled out an outfit to wear. He removed the glamour showing his natural appearance and put on the outfit. Some tight jeans, green tank top and a dog collar around his neck. He leaned to peer at a mirror and put on his eyeliner and some earrings in. He left his hair in a long braid and drew a little heart under his eye with the eyeliner.

Harry smirked at his appearance and winked before he teleported out of the Dursley's and outside the club. A long line stood outside waiting to get in and Harry walked determinedly to the front of the line. He could hear some complaining at him skipping but it stopped when he reached the front of the line and was automatically aloud in.

"Good evening Chille," he said with a grin at the bouncer who smirked at him.

"Good evening Mr. Ciraut," he commented to him and Harry grinned bigger at the werewolf he had employed. Werewolves were perfect bouncers because of their abnormal strength. Harry moved closer to him before whispering in his ear.

"Chille I want to see you upstairs once everyone has shown up, okay?" he asked and Chille nodded in understanding. Harry smiled at him and leaned up placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," he said with a grin before flouncing inside the building where he was met with strobe lights galore. Harry grinned at people as he passed but didn't stop to dance he had a job to do first. He headed up the stairs to their room he was automatically let in. He looked around the only ones not here yet was Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"Hiya Harry what's happenin?" Dean asked. Harry looked at the two while grabbing himself a drink as he went.

"I'll tell you when everyone gets here okay Dean?" he asked and Dean pouted slightly before nodding anyways. Harry smirked and sat down opposite in one of the love seats. They all conversed for a while before everyone had shown up, Hermione and Ron the last.

"Sorry, me mum was going crazy on everyone, but Dad was able to cover for us," he said pulling Hermione into his lap.

"So what did you have to say?" asked Hermione. Harry stood up taking a sip out of his drink before looking at them all.

"I got a letter from the higher ups yesterday," he started and everyone suddenly looked way more alert. It wasn't everyday you were contacted by the higher ups. Harry looked at each carefully before starting again, "It said that Dumbledore and Voldemort were going to be sending spy's into the club and that we were to keep an eye out. If they turn into a hazard then we are to mind wipe them and then kill them, inconspicuously of course. In our next shipment we are going to be getting some dark mark detectors to help. However that is not going to help a lot, Voldemort can send in spy's who have yet to be initiated and it won't work with Order members." A nock sounded at the door and Chille stepped in with a blank face. Harry inwardly voiced his approval he knew that they were pretty intimidating. They may just be eight human teenagers but they had a huge reputation from all the people they are destroyed whenever some big shot thought he could take advantage of their club. He motioned for Chille to enter and he did closing the door behind him.

"Chille, I have just explained the situation to them so I am now going to tell you. As Head of Security here you will need to inform all staff members what is going on. Voldemort and Dumbledore will be sending in Spy's to leech out information on this club and everyone who attends. If you find any of them you are to bring them strait here first and we will decide what to do with them. If they try to run away or resist then incapacitate them. However if they try to fight you then kill them and mind wipe them." He commanded with his Leader voice as Hermione called it. Chille nodded once before leaving the room.

"But Harry won't Dumbledore notice that people are getting killed here? He might demand that he sees us himself," Lavender pointed out and Harry shrugged.

"Then I guess we better make sure that Dumbledore doesn't get to meet us huh?" he asked and they all nodded.

"Now! On to less depressing topics! What are you guys ideas for the fifth years project?" he asked and they all gave an evil grin.

"I have been waiting forever for you to say that! This is going to be so much fun!" Seamus practically cooed in delight. Oh yes a past time everyone enjoys, torturing the younger years.

"I don't know exactly what we should do for them, because practically everything has been done already," Parvati admitted and they all nodded.

"Let's think about this, what are they all good at?" Ron asked and they all stayed silent for a bit contemplating it.

"Well they are really good at the Technomagics, along with spying," Neville said and they all nodded shivering at all the stuff that year had created especially Collin's crazy camera that could take pictures through material objects which means lots of nude pictures of the Hogwarts people. Not to mention it had mechanical legs that followed people around everywhere. That thing was a beast and had earned Collin a huge reputation for it.

"What if we incorporate what Skeeter did? The fifth years could bug the school," Hermione suggested.

"Hermione that's brilliant! They can create something that can spy everywhere in Hogwarts, Hogsmead, and the grounds in between," Dean said as everyone started to get excited.

"Alright so we got a base idea," Harry said snapping his fingers as seven parchments flew up writing down the name of each fifth year on separate pieces of paper. They debated for a while on each person's assignment and writing it all detailed enough for everyone to have a good idea of what they needed.

"Who is going to be their leader and vice-leader?" Harry questioned and they all looked around before Seamus snorted.

"Personally Ginny seems like a good choice as their leader as she knows how to keep them all in check and get everything done. Not to mention she can be very intimidating when she wants to," he said and they all saw Ron smirk in pride at his sister.

"Alright everyone who says Ginny is leader raise your hand," he stated and everyone raised their hand. "All right that's decided who is going to be vice-leader?" he asked while Leader was stamped next to Ginny's name on her parchment.

"I think it should be that quiet kid Kevin McChester. He is very good at spying; he's even on par with Neville in some aspects. All of the kids in his grade and younger seem to respect him. Also he is a very good leader and he and Ginny work wonderfully together from all the times they have been paired together on group work in school," Lavender said the intelligent look in her eyes appearing that not many saw.

They all took a vote and everyone agreed with Lavender and Kevin became the new Vice-Leader. If you're wondering the vice-Leader for their group was Neville because he and Harry worked extremely well together. Not to mention they never tried to trick the other and had a good well of trust between the two.

Finally they were done with everything having to do with the Fifth year's projects and they carefully put it in the safe using all of their locks to keep it in there. Then they activated all the ruins inscribed into it to make sure no one was going to be getting through it. They finished just in time to because there was a nock at their door and they all automatically looked alert staring at the door. They moved subtly in the room into positions that made them seem the most dangerous. Harry sat up on the bar his legs kicking back and forth while Ron lounged in a chair absently twirling his wand with Hermione parked on the chairs arm. Parvati and Seamus leaned against the wall with arms crossed while Dean and Lavender sat next to each other on the couch with Dean playing with her hair making them look like they weren't paying attention. Neville was reading a book with his legs tucked under him, the title of the book however had something like "Dark Arts for the Advanced," written on it.

"Come in!" Hermione called and the door opened, Chille entered with three people trailing behind him. They didn't show any indication that they recognized them but Ron's hold on his wand had hardened slightly and they all felt a slight bit tense, the people walking through were none other then Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.

Harry felt like hitting himself in the head, of all the people why did it have to be them? Malfoy might be the only one who would be able to tell that it was them of course it was expected since it was a club and they were young people who were children of death eaters. They were obviously not marked yet as they looked skittish. The only one who seemed unaffected was Zabini, which was reasonable since he was used to dealing with all types of baddies. He was actually a little surprised Zabini was here as Zabini was a neutral family and he never seemed the type as to follow anyone but himself.

"I found these kids questioning some of the staff on where you guys could be located. So I figured I should let them come and meet you," Chille said a blood thirsty grin on his face and Harry gave him a smile that seemed to childish to be real.

"Thank you Chille for escorting them, you may leave now," he said and Chille nodded before leaving.

"So what may we help you with?" Hermione asked and gave them a chilling smile.

"Just to make this clear I was not helping these two with anything I just happened to spot them in the crowd and stopped to talk to them," Blaise said nonchalantly the first to speak. Draco and Pansy shot him glares but he didn't seem affected at all and Harry was mildly impressed at his self- assured presence trying to see if it was arrogance or if he merely didn't care.

"Hm… why don't you introduce yourselves?" Seamus asked and they each gave false names to him except Zabini who gave his real name.

"So far I am not impressed, Malfoy, Parkinson, a different name a disguise does not make," Harry said dismissing them as their eyes widened slightly. "And Mr. Zabini," he said catching eyes with him a small smirk working on his face, "I do not know whether to be cautious about your courage or disgusted with your arrogance."

"Well so far I'm not impressed by the fact that someone our age presumes to kidnap three harmless kids while we were just trying to have some fun," Pansy said looking slightly smug.

"Did you know Ms. Parkinson that anyone else who said that to Devan would usually have had their tongue cut out of their mouth?" Lavender said looking at her nails before giving a bloodthirsty grin to her making her blanch.

"Also Ms. Parkinson I did not kidnap you as you so kindly said, you were in fact the ones asking for our whereabouts. So I once again state, what do you want?" he asked.

"Voldemort sent us to discuss with you the possibility of this being a temporary base for him to use," Draco stated bluntly deciding to forgo being polite. Harry was slightly surprised by his use of Voldemort's name as Parkinson flinched

"Not happening sorry," Neville commented not even looking up from his book.

"He said he his willing to make it worth your while," Pansy needled and they looked disgusted.

"There is nothing that he could give us that we do not already have. Money, have that, power, have that, and besides those two things there is not much else that could interest us," Parvati said stonily from her spot not looking the least bit impressed.

"If that is all then," he said dismissively and Chille entered the room, as they looked downhearted although not that sad. Hm… maybe the Slytherin's weren't as blinded by Voldemort as they seemed. Once they were all gone they let loose a breath of air.

"Man that was pathetic do they really think so little of us?" Seamus complained and Harry shrugged.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I want to get seriously pissed before the end of the night, only two more days until it's back to school! Oh joy!" He said mock enthusiastically before downing a shot of vodka. "If you'll excuse me I am going to go get laid now," he said walking out of the room and down the stairs. He let a sultry smile flow on to his face as he slipped into the crowd of dancers cutting loose as he danced by himself waiting to see if anyone would come and dance with him. Eventually someone did grabbing him around the waist and wrenching him against his chest. Harry smirked leaning against him and sliding down his stomach. He was a little surprised when the guy jerked him back up and ground his pelvis into his butt. Oh someone is experienced, he thought playing along and letting him lead the dance. The guy was very forward and had his head on his shoulder his teeth lightly hitting his neck tipping him off that he was a vampire.

"No biting," Harry stated wrenching his head away from the teeth and drawing a chuckle from the guy that sounded deep and dangerous.

"Of course," he whispered his fingers inching under his shirt, "I saw you dancing before it was very erotic." He continued and Harry arched into him giving a grin.

"I have that effect on people," he stated and the vampire chuckled again lifting a leg between his knees. "Lucky me," he whispered in Harry's ear causing Harry to lightly shiver.

"So what would my wonderful dancing partners name be hm?" Harry asked and his fingers skittered over Harry's waistline dipping into his pants for a second.

"My name is Linne what would yours be beautiful?" he whispered and Harry felt him start probing at his mind almost mechanically and he sharply closed down his mental walls so he wasn't hit by his hypnotizing powers.

"Devan Ciraut," he stated and felt a smug feeling grow when Linne paused momentarily before continuing with a vengeance.

"Seems like I caught myself someone even better then I thought. I hadn't realized that you were the owner of this place, you are very well known out of the eight of you," he purred into his ear. Harry did a very flexible move by bending down to his waist and lifting his leg over his head and turning so that he was now facing Linne with a devilish smile on his face and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Lucky you," he whispered taking in his appearance, thick black hair, pale skin, dark red eyes and hot toned body, yep definitely a vampire.

"Someone's flexible." He jerked Harry up and he automatically wrapped his legs around his waist.

"I can work with that," he hissed into his ear giving it an open mouthed kiss. Harry felt his arousal spring to life and he smirked at Linne his head tipped up.

"Good because I'm about to go back to a no sex restricted environment for a while and I need to get laid," he replied before cupping his face and dragging him down for a hot kiss involving tongue.

Needless to say Harry didn't get back to Privet Dr. until way into the afternoon the next day.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Dance Instructor!

**/!Warning!/ Contains slash, cursing, and violent tendencies. Do not read if you don't like any of those!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or a club named the Mad Hatter if there is one!**

**True Ambitions**

**Chapter 4**

**Dance Instructor?! **

"Blah blah blah… unite during dark times… blah blah blah… be cautious," Dumbledore was saying something and Harry could predict what it was without even listening so instead he was inspecting the first years. After all some of them would be the new kiddies of Gryffindor soon. 

There weren't as many as before narrowing them down to only about 40 instead of the usual high 60's. Finally Dumbledore shut up and allowed the sorting to start. Harry clapped and cheered and booed when it was appropriate watching with keen eyes the kids who came to Gryffindor. They all looked flushed with excitement as they ran up to the table, he wondered who was going to apprentice them this year. It was completely random, and Harry hoped he wasn't going to be one of the ones doing it he had been able to skive off of it so far. Harry had been lucky as he had gotten apprenticed under Fred and if you got one twin you got the other twin. In fact those guys were something else, especially in bed, he thought letting a smirk grow before he wiped it off and cheered loudly for another Gryffindor. 

The sorting was done and Dumbledore stood up to speak, once again.

"Now students as I can tell your all very hungry however just some announcements to make before you eat. Please note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." Here he gave the Gryffindor table a look and they all mentally smirked, "Also we have a new DADA teacher this year who I think you will all be pleased to note is extremely well known for his skills in DADA and his use of practical methods," he said making a light jab at Umbridge, which they all snickered over except the confused first years. "May I introduce Linne Kasier," he said and Harry felt all the blood drain from his face when he caught sight of who stood up letting loose a pleased smirk. Pale skin, dark chocolate hair, brownish red eyes, however he had human teeth but Harry didn't believe that for a second, there were many glamour's to hide that. No he knew who this person was.

He was a vampire.

He was a vampire who Harry had fucked.

He was a vampire who Harry had fucked as Devan in Devan's club.

Harry, or Devan however you looked at it, was completely and utterly screwed over.

Harry wrenched his eyes away from the vampire and instantly calmed himself down. He was being stupid there was no reason for Linne to suspect at all that Harry was Devan. Besides having black hair and green eyes the two looked nothing alike and also acted nothing alike. Harry hadn't given anyone any reason to suspect he was anything but Harry Potter, so why was he so scared all of a sudden?

"Harry you alright mate?" Ron asked nudging his shoulder. Harry put on an easy going grin saying he was fine, however he conveyed to Ron with his eyes that they would talk later. Ron nodded and went back to talking to Dean about soccer versus Quidditch. The rest of dinner went as planned with nothing to change it except Collin's camera occasionally crawling under your legs and snapping pictures. 

"Collin I will tell you this only once this year, if the camera takes a picture of me or comes anywhere near my feet again I am stepping on it and I will make sure you are in my way in the process," Harry said his happy demeanor not changing except the narrowing of his green eyes. Collin gulped retrieving his camera and muttering about needing therapy.

"Careful Harry you might scare the first years," Lavender teased and Harry looked over at the first years who seemed to be staring in shock at him.

"That?" he asked with a cocked head before a laugh erupted from his throat twinkling down the table and making many students shiver in want. Harry stopped and gave them all a smile, which seemed to relax them, "Don't worry about that, even if I completely dismantled that thing Collin would have it up and running in under five hours. He's pretty much a technological genius, but don't tell him that he doesn't need a bigger head then he already has," he said giving them a wink, he didn't mention of course that he had broken Collin's fingers in training class one time because he had taken a nude picture of him. He immediately had one of the older students fix it because he didn't really want to hurt the guy but still the kid got the gist of it.

The first years seemed to relax then and shyly greeted him while Harry felt a sort of fond glee over them. New kiddies to teach and train, unfortunately he wasn't an instructor this year, at least he didn't think so he hadn't actually checked.

"Uh Ron? Is anyone in the group an instructor this year?" he questioned to him out of the side of his mouth. Ron looked pensive for a second before giving him a one-moment look. He leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, she theatrically giggled and whispered something back making Ron let loose a grin. To anyone else it looked like they were harmlessly flirting although Harry was sure there was some innuendo thrown in there somewhere.

Ron leaned toward him and told him, "Neville is going to be in charge of the fourth year spy classes and Seamus is handling weight training with the fourth years. And as usual Hermione is going to be tutoring the kids who need help with classes." Harry nodded in understanding a sigh of relief letting loose before Ron smirked and whispered, "Oh and you're going to be teaching dancing classes, all of them."

Harry choked on air his face turning red, "What?!" he asked his voice turning slightly high pitched before noticing that some Hufflepuff's a table over were starting to stare and quieting down. 

"Why do so many of us have a teaching class? And why in bleeding hell am I teaching anyone how to dance?" he whispered looking frustrated and Ron looked liked he was going to have a mental break down. Thankfully Neville saved the day once again. 

"Harry calm down, you're starting to make a scene," he whispered to him and Harry relaxed giving big green innocent eyes to Neville.

"B-b-b-but Neville! I'm going to be teaching a bunch of hormone crazy teenagers and pre-teens how to dance," he whined

Neville gave him a look over his goblet, "Like you can talk about crazy hormones," he sniffed and Harry gave an exasperated sigh running a hand through his short glamoured hair.

"Look I said I was sorry about not including you with Zheik! What more could you want from me?" he said before shaking his head, "Look that's not the point okay, it's not just me teaching dancing lessons. Practically half of the group is going to be teaching stuff, how will we have enough time for that, classes, homework, the club, and the stupid war shit?" he whispered to him making sure no one would be able to tell what they were talking about.

Neville was quiet for a second sipping his goblet before replying, "See if you can get Hermione to work us out a schedule. Besides we don't have meetings that often usually just meeting at the club and such. Try not to worry Harry you wouldn't want to get gray hairs on you're beautiful body now would you?" he asked teasingly. Harry huffed and flicked his head pointing his nose upwards with a snotty air to him.

"Are you suggesting that I am vain?" he questioned haughtily and Neville let an amused look cross his face.

"You're the vainest person when it comes to your appearance. I know that, you know that, fuck everyone in Gryffindor knows that," Neville said. Harry pouted unhappily sulking in a corner. Finally the Feast was over and they headed up to the common room chatting happily with each other. Seamus took sick enjoyment out of watching the confusion on the first years face as everyone stayed huddled in the common room. Some were taking off robes and revealing weapons they hid while others seemed to have a complete 180-attitude change like Neville. Of course they didn't show everything about them, as that would be stupid. Harry happily took off his glasses and practically chucked his robe over a chair underneath revealing a toned body with some jeans and a muscle tank top with some black gloves.

"Finally," Harry hissed stretching his arms up above his head, "those glasses were starting to give me a migraine," he finished before plopping down on his stomach in front of the fire letting loose a contented noise. Lavender and Parvati were curled around each other battling to see who could beat whom at sticking their tongue down the others throat. The first years were a mess of confusion looking pretty scared but obviously trying to hold it in. Everyone was required to stay in the Common room until the discussions with the first years were over and then they would be moving on to their guardians, and rules, blah blah blah. 

Everyone was finally settled down and the Seventh years got into a long discussion telling all of the first years everything they would need to know, the real history of Gryffindor, and so forth. Finally they started calling out the names of the kid's guardians and Harry was listening half-heartedly before he heard them start to announce who the teachers were going to be this year. Nobody was surprised about Hermione, Neville, or Seamus but when they announced Harry was going to be the dance instructor there were some complications.

"No way! Harry is going to be teaching us? This is so awesome! He's like the best dirty dancer ever!" screamed one of the fourth year girls while a third year voiced her concern.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean Harry is the best dancer and everything, but should he really be teaching the younger years? We still don't even have the right equipment for his type of dancing," she stated not stumbling over her crude explanation. Harry decided that now was the time to defend his virtue and he stepped in.

"Oh don't worry I won't be teaching anyone that kind of dancing except fourth years and above. The lower years are only going to be learning regular dancing," then he narrowed his eyes looking slightly ticked, "and what pray tell his wrong with MY kind of dancing anyway?" 

The girl paled stuttering over her words while Harry's eyes got slowly narrower, the other students all looked cautious as if awaiting for the impending bitch fight that was about to happen. However once again in comes Neville to save the day.

"Stop terrorizing children Harry, she voiced a real concern. Kids should not be learning how to dirty dance yet exempting you of course but you had Fred and George as your guardians so of course rules were broken involving you," he stated sending him a patronizing look. Harry twitched lightly but backed down, the third year sighing in relief. Everyone else in the room relaxed as well, the last time Harry had gotten in a fight with anyone it had left the common room destroyed, first years in tears, eighteen injured Gryffindors, and one battered and bruised Angelina Johnson and Harry Potter with a cranky attitude for two weeks sporting a broken thumb and multiple cuts and bruises.

The seventh year continued after that and finally everyone was dismissed but the fifth years that were looking eagerly up at the sixth years. The fifth years were as followed Ginny Weasley, Collin Creevy, Kevin McChester, Matilda Walkins (I can't remember her real last name), Lerina Shaskey, Blake 'Bomb Bomb" Beekens, and Joan Wailin. Leading up to a grand total of four girls and three boys, they were all sat on the couches around them and Harry slowly stood up and gave them all a smirk.

"Hello everyone glad to be back at Hogwarts? Yes? Good. On to the Fifth Year Project," he stated and motioned to Neville to come up and stand next to him. Neville closed his book smoothly sliding from his seat gliding next to Harry. With the two of them shoulder-to-shoulder and facing the room they were a very intimidating looking pair. Harry leveled a stare at the fifth years his usual playfulness leaving him as he stared seriously down at them, "This year is the big year, what the past four years have been leading up to. What you do during this project will show how well you will handle working for Gryffindor while having regular lives at the same time. For the past four years you have been taking classes and have learned each other's strength. For each year groups you have a Leader and Vice-Leader, I am the Leader of the sixth years and Neville is the Vice-Leader. What they do is basically make sure that the team is progressing smoothly and report to the Higher ups. I'm gonna take a guess and say that you are all pretty much wondering by now who your new Leaders are." He waived his wand and seven envelopes came up out of nowhere and each had their name on it. They zoomed off to their respective owners and he motioned for them to open them.

"Inside your letters are your fifth year projects, while the Leaders will talk to each other on what exactly everyone's position would be." He said simply and watched the play of emotions on each of their faces one by one they all looked resigned and turned up to look at each other trying to determine who the new Leaders were. Kevin looked relatively unfazed except the slight widening of his eyes. Ginny on the other hand was trembling lightly and her eyes widened before she whipped her head up and stared at Harry. 

"Me?" she whispered making her year mates snap their heads to her, although they didn't look that surprised. Harry nodded at her giving her a rare but genuine smile.

"It was decided between the sixth years that you showed the most potential to be a great leader for your group. You are powerful, organized, and charismatic, when you want to be. Kevin was decided as Co-Leader as he was the best to balance out you. Kevin blends into the background easily but is said to be the only one who can calm you down in a temper. In a sense it is how me and Neville balance each other out, Neville is the only one besides Fred and George who can calm me down when I am in a temper and with the situations you all will be facing this year you will need it. It is your responsibility now to protect your group and they in return are to protect and listen to you. However with this new responsibility I want it to be made extremely clear," he said his eyes boring into Kevin's and Ginny's. "If I find that either of you are abusing your power I will strip you of it faster then a snidget can fly. I do not tolerate that kind of misconduct, and neither does the rest of Gryffindor."

The two fifth years nodded solemnly before perking up as they asked questions and received answers about their jobs as well as the project they were doing. It sounded simple enough but it was anything but. The group was to create two control rooms each monitoring the going ons of Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest, and Hogsmead. One control room would have to be hooked up to Gryffindor tower while the other could be anywhere they wanted as long as it was in Europe and they could get in it easily. Beyond that they were to add anything they thought would be needed to spying everything such as magic sensors, heat sensors, names of everyone, etc.

They left the fifth years discussing the project and headed up to the boys dorm where they settled comfortably. 

"I think that went very well," Hermione commented.

"Well no one died," Dean whispered making the others snicker.

"Oh bullocks!" Ron hissed before turning to Harry, "What was it that freaked you out during the feast mate?" 

Harry twitched nervously making the others look at him suspiciously, "Well it just so happens that I… um sleptwiththenewdefenseteacher!" he blurted out. The others took a minute to process what he was saying before Seamus's eyes popped out of his head.

"You didn't," he whispered his body shaking from suppressed laughter.

"Hey don't laugh at me! I didn't know that he was going to be our teacher!" he whined.

Ron cackled falling over himself, "Oh! This is rich! I've never seen a screw up like that before! Wait until Lupin and the others hear about this one!" he howled. The others were stifling grins as Harry steamed. Neville noticed his expression and quickly became serious.

"Does he know it's you?" he asked and Harry shook his head.

"I don't know, I don't know the full capabilities of Vampires, especially one who seems to be able to come out into the sunlight. I met him at the club on the day before we left, so it's possible he could pick up on my scent even though I had it covered. Not to mention that my glamour can't hide my eyes as well as most, I'll have to rely on my glasses for that," he continued.

"Did he see any of us?" Lavender asked worriedly finally realizing the severity of the situation.

"I don't think so, you guys didn't come out until I did, and I pretty much had him the rest of the night," he said unashamedly. Neville was sulking slightly in the corner.

"First a werewolf then a vampire, god Harry selfish much?" he asked. Harry snarled at him his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't whine! It's good that you didn't come, me he could look over, but two of us would have been like flashing a neon sign saying 'Look! This is them! Come and get them their hiding something!'" he said sarcastically flailing his arms in the air.

"Look," said Parvati drawing their eyes to her, "It doesn't matter anymore, next time you go on a tryst Harry bring Neville, Neville don't be a baby because you didn't get to fuck the vampire. The best you can do Harry is just act normal around him. Don't be suspicious, you're good at that don't let him distract you."

They were silent for a minute before Lavender smirked, "Yeah you should see her in bed if you liked that."

That broke the tension as Parvati blushed and Harry and Neville smirked. The others started to laugh at the other girls misfortune and got ready for bed.

**Reviews! PLEASE!**


	5. The Name of the Game

An: YasersAn: Hi'ya everyone! Sorry it took so long updating but I've never really had a set pattern to my updates so people might just have to get used to it. But I promise you guys will love this story even though its still in its infant stage. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, simple as that.**

**Warning: Contains slash, violence, and cursing, sometimes combinations of the three. Wink. **

True Ambitions

**Chapter 5**

**The Name of the Game**

Harry squawked loudly as Ron hit his head to wake him up in Charms. The class tittered at his noise while Professor Flitwick gave him a short pointed look.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Potter, care to explain your sudden lapse into la la land?" he asked looking slightly like Dumbledore for a second.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again," Harry said bashfully faking a blush as he ducked his head.

"Make sure of that, now back to the lesson…" he said trailing off into the spell he was trying to teach.

"Graceful Potter," Malfoy snarked making his friends snicker.

Harry narrowed his eyes and deciding to scare the blonde jerked his head forward till they were inches apart and hissed in his face making Malfoy jump with a frightened look and fall off his chair.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Flitwick snapped as the class started laughing.

"Graceful Malfoy," Harry said nonchalantly resting his head on his fist. He high fived Ron under the desk as Flitwick started to lecture the Slytherin on proper seating etiquette. Ron snickered silently behind a hand and Hermione frowned at them although if you looked you would see she was amused.

The bell rang and the students stood up gathering their stuff and leaving the room.

"Really Harry you shouldn't fall asleep in class like that," Hermione said chidingly. That was code for 'what were you doing last night that kept you up?'

"Sorry Herms, can't help it, haven't been able to sleep lately," he replied. He made a brief frustrated look to his nether regions. Hermione coughed to cover a laugh while Ron looked away to make sure not to catch eye contact with anyone. It was always like this the first couple of weeks at the beginning of the year. Harry was horny all the time and because of that he had to resort to hand jobs in the bathroom and he lost sleep over it.

"Well we'll go to Madam Pomphrey's to get some sleeping potions. Now why don't you leave Malfoy alone hmm?" she asked. Harry rolled his eyes at that, he wished the brat would go away but he was like a fly!

"Not my fault he keeps putting himself in the line of fire."

"Potter!" shouted a familiar voice.

"And the bimbo arrives right on time," Harry drawled turning to watch the blonde push his way through the students to get to him. Everyone got out of the way and watched as the first Potter-Malfoy fight of the year unfolded.

"Yes Malfoy?" he asked duly looking with half lidded eyes at him.

"What the hell was that in Charms?!" he hissed at him getting extremely close to Harry and making him slightly uncomfortable and not in a good way.

"What thing? The only thing I saw was you falling flat on your ass, and by the way congrats on making a fool of yourself without my help, once again," Harry said his eyes starting to light up mischievously as he taunted the blonde. He steamed for a second before calming down.

"I fell because you hissed in my face like a snake. What Potter, going to take after the Dark Lord now?" he taunted thinking that would set him off.

The crowd started tittering lightly at the accusation, but Harry just rolled his eyes, "Oh please Malfoy I'm a parseltongue, everyone in the damn school knows that. You don't think I'm not going to hiss a little? What's the matter, does it remind you of your master to much?"

The crowd held their breath at that, Malfoy got fire in his eyes and drew his wand. Harry had his out at the same time and it was pointed between his eyes.

"What are you going to do Malfoy, shoot the leg locker curse at me?" Harry whispered to him not looking frightened in the least.

"Don't speak that which you know nothing of Potter," Malfoy hissed. Harry stared him straight in the eyes his green ones burning brightly.

"Please Malfoy, I know more then anyone could ever imagine," Harry whispered low so the crowd couldn't hear him. Malfoy's eyes widened slightly and he looked like he was going to say something before someone interrupted.

"I didn't know students were allowed to duel in the corridors?" said a voice that made everyone look away from the dramatic scene unfolding. They saw Professor Kasier standing there his face showing a smirk and his body resonating with power. Harry shut his senses off to his hypnotic powers, as did the others who knew how, but everyone else wasn't as fortunate as they were dumbfounded by his appearance.

"I would put your wands away boys; I believe everyone has class to get to?" It wasn't a question. Everyone scattered and Harry tried to sneak away but wasn't so fortunate.

"Mr. Potter? A word," he stated and Harry had to suppress the urge to wince before turning and nodding.

"Yes Professor," he said the name feeling awkward on his lips. Hermione and Ron sent him a worried look as they hurried off through the crowd Malfoy had already disappeared.

"This way, my office is just down the hall," he said sounding slightly distasteful at the thought. Harry cocked an eyebrow and followed him, he had already taken his class and the man hadn't given any indication he knew who he was but you could never tell with vampires they were a tricky lot to understand.

Linne opened the door and entered, Harry following him and looked around. He couldn't suppress a whistle when he saw all of the weapons lining the walls there was almost as much as the armory in Gryffindor Tower.

"You like? They are my personal collection, also I think it does well in intimidating any students brought in," he said in amusement.

"It's only intimidating if you know how to use them," Harry replied faking a nervous look at the teacher. His gaze landed on a pair of ornamental daggers and his hands twitched lightly wanting to coo over them in delight. He had to hold himself back from going crazy because of all the weapons around him just wanting to try them all out. He wasn't really a master of weapons or anything, you wanted that then go to Parvati, she was just insane.

Linne laughed lounging in his chair and motioning him to sit, "Touché, and I do know how to use them all, it's my specialty after all and I hope to train some students in them this year." Harry almost swore but bit his tongue, damn it they would have to hold back with a bunch of amateurs!

"Now the reason as to why you're in my office is not about that fight," he stated seriously.

"Then what do you want, Professor?" he asked curiously, inwardly there was a little person running around in his head who was freaking out that he knew and was going to tell everyone.

"I hear you are the best DADA student in the school Mr. Potter?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. Harry wandered if it was sane to think about how incredibly hot this scenario was, knowing that he could be about to blackmail him.

"Um, I guess?" he said more as a question then an answer.

"I also hear that you hosted a Defense club last year, so I feel safe in asking you for an honest opinion. What level is your grade at when it comes to DADA?" he asked

"The whole grade?" Harry asked calming down when he realized what the other wanted.

"The whole grade, yes," he stated arching an eyebrow.

"Pitiful," he responded immediately looking completely serious. "Oh there are those who aren't like some Ravenclaws, a good part of the Slytherins and most of the Gryffindors, but most of those were self taught. We don't know anything about combat situations, strategy, and our spell casting is just up to par to pass the exams."

He looked grim and leaned further back in seat, "Damn, I thought I had more to work with then that. Why the hell are you guys so fucking low?" he asked.

"Don't blame us, we've only had two good teachers our entire career, one was a werewolf who is a personal friend of mine and the other was an escaped convict," he responded. Linne suddenly looked deadly and was scribbling on a parchment he conjured.

"Well that just means I'll have to work everyone extra hard now doesn't it?" he asked the air looking slightly psychotic. Harry nervously stood up the other didn't stop him.

"May I go now sir?" he questioned already half way to the door his hand was on the handle when a dagger hit the door and stuck right above it. He withdrew his hand and turned when he felt a presence at his back. Linne stood towering over him and Harry felt his body heat up lightly.

"Not just yet I have some more questions for you," he said his voice deeper now, more seductive, Harry wished the ground would swallow him up, he couldn't believe he was so sex deprived that this was making him as bothered as it was.

"Um… okay?" he asked faking his nervousness to hide his growing arousal. He suddenly was thanking god for the robes they were forced to wear and promised to never complain about them ever again.

"I admit I did find some enjoyment out of making you play the part of a student, but now I'm bored," he said and his dagger flashed into his hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said seriously.

"Oh I believe you do; now what I want to know is why is a club owner posing as Harry Potter? Any ideas Devan?" he questioned. The reaction was immediate as Harry's eyes narrowed and he brought his wand up to the others throat.

"What do you want?" he hissed in his face locking eyes with him. Harry was at a disadvantage but he had worked under worse conditions before.

"Ah don't be like that; it must have surprised you when you realized I was the new teacher. You must have been scared," he taunted lightly obviously taking great enjoyment out of riling him up.

Harry dug his wand deeper, "Listen here you two bit excuse of a bloodsucker, I'm only afraid of one thing, and it is not you," he whispered vindictively.

"Oh you don't have to be afraid of me, but I now know who you are, which makes me a threat to whatever you are planning," he stated. Harry pushed him away and lowered his wand giving a laugh.

"Hardly, although I am curious did it make you feel powerful ordering me around, knowing I couldn't say no?" he questioned a sinful smirk twisting his face. Linne carefully blanked his face playtime was over apparently.

"Where is Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Aw you haven't figured it out yet, that's cute. Unfortunately I don't have all day to explain something that isn't your business to you. All you need to know is I am Harry Potter and I am Devan. We are the same person, but not," he replied.

"Split personality?" he questioned. Harry laughed genuinly amused by that one.

"No, although I have never heard that one before, I was born Harry Potter but the one the wizarding world knows is a mask put up to keep out annoying bugs like the Ministry from hounding me 24/7." He replied Linne nodded understanding that need.

"I understand now, doesn't mean I'm not curious about the rest but I understand," he replied finally losing the blank face and splitting into a grin before starting to laugh. Harry powered down from his other state and pouted at the other who was laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing it's just that it's funny that the idea that vampires thought about you was completely and utterly false," he replied.

Harry arched an eyebrow curious, he knew a lot about vampires, he worked with them practically all the time but he had never learned their real thoughts on the supposed boy-who lived. "Really and what thoughts were those?"

Linne smirked and flashed a fang at him, "Powerful but easy prey."

Harry's eyes lidded slightly at him and he went into detail, "Everyone thought you were so far shoved up Dumbledore's ass that you were pretty defenseless when it came to the real world."

"Well that's just perfect," Harry muttered, "Even the fucking vampires think I'm a Golden Boy." Harry really wanted to hit something right now, maybe Linne's face? He pondered that thought before dismissing it, naw…but he needed to do something! He was so wound up from the earlier battle of wits, the new news, AND on top of all that he was still horny!

"If it's any consolation, I wouldn't have to worry about anyone turning you into a vampire anytime soon," he said trying to be helpful. Harry's eye twitched and he reached behind him and easily slid the knife imbedded into the door out and started to toss it up and down trying not to throw it at his head.

"Well what about you, I don't get the feeling that you're extremely happy about the idea of teaching a bunch of minors how to fight," he replied.

He looked considering for a second before shrugging, "I'm not but someone had to do it, unfortunately someone has to keep an eye on Dumbledore and his agents. The best way is to be a teacher and this was the only position open."

Harry snorted, "You picked a shitty position then, no one trusts the DADA teacher, we've had too many horrible ones. All the students, staff, and Dumbledore especially will have their eyes on you. Me included," he stated.

"Oh really? I'm not that scared, it's just a school after all," he replied. Harry stopped tossing the dagger and stared at him in amazement before doubling over in laughter tears practically springing forth from the statement.

"You're serious?" he finally asked before giving him an incredulous look, "Do you know nothing about the school you've entered into?" He got a blank stare and he sighed carelessly throwing the knife at the wall and letting it stick in as he started to talk. "Hogwarts is probably one of the worst places in the world to work, especially if you're a spy. All of the students are constantly backstabbing, gossiping, and trading information. You can't stop it or control it; if you have a secret then eventually everyone is going to know about it. You can trust no one but your closest friends, not even the teachers. All of them have masters in their art of choice. Flitwick is a dueling champion probably even better then Dumbledore. Snape is a master of DADA and Potions, which is a horrible combination if you're on his bad side. McGonagal is a master of Transfiguration dueling not to mention is vastly protective of the school. And of course we all know about how strong Dumbledore is crazy old man he may be."

"Really then what do you have to gain from telling me all this?" he asked storing all the information he had learned and revising plans as he went.

"Nothing really, guess I'm just helpful that way," Harry shrugged not knowing himself why he was telling the other, probably because he was sexy.

Damn him.

"All right then, if you're so helpful then tell me what I need to do," he stated.

Harry tsked lightly shaking a finger at him, "The last was a freebee, what do I get if I help you?" he asked wondering what the other would offer.

Linne arched an eyebrow, "How about my silence over your identity?" he asked and Harry smirked at him; he was starting to like this guy.

"Deal," he replied and the magic around them flashed lightly to seal the agreement. He walked up to the desk and placed his hands flat on it, bending down to face the other.

"It's really quite simple; the name of the game is Power. All you have to do is know who in this school has it," he leaned down so they were close and his smirk widened, "And who doesn't."

Hope you guys liked the chapter!

Please Review soon!


End file.
